Mewtwo
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} |tab2=Mega X |infobox2= |tab3=Mega Y |infobox3= }} '''Mewtwo' is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon, and number 150 in the original Pokédex. Mewtwo is a Psychic Pokémon, and is sometimes used as main antagonist. In the first Pokémon games, Mewtwo can only be captured in the Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo is the genetic clone of Mew, the 151st Pokémon. As opposed to Mew's cute appearance, Mewtwo is portrayed as tough. Mewtwo also appears in some Super Smash Bros. games, and in Nintendo vs. Capcom and Nintendo vs. Fantendo. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into two different forms: Mega Mewtwo X using Mewtwonite X and Mega Mewtwo Y using Mewtwonite Y. Appearences Pikachu's Quest Mewtwo will be appearing in the Nintendo DS game Pikachu's Quest. Nintendo Trainer Mewtwo will be appearing in Nintendo Trainer. His role is unknown, though he is assumed to be a trainable Pokemon, as it is unlikely Pokemon themselves will be trainers. Pikachu's Final Destiny Mewtwo is the main antagonist in the game. He summons Meowth and the Doomsday gang to destroy Pikachu. He tries to take over the universe, but he failer and gets defeated by Pikachu. He explodes and the Soul Stars disappear too, turning all characters back to good. However, in the post ending, Mewtwo is seen beating up Meowth and the Doomsday Gang for failing. Super Smash Kartz Mewtwo appears as an unlockable driver in Super Smash Kartz. Pokemon Grey Version Mewtwo will be catchable in the game. It will be obtained when the player is in the story. It will be caught in Mt.Chargestone in the lower levels. It can only be opened and passed after obtaining the Gen Trigger. It will be at a level of 40. It can be encountered again if defeated after defeating the Elite 4. But this means it must be caught post-game. It will be at a high-level of 74. Back to the Brawl Mewtwo will be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness, and his Final Smash will be Hyper Beam, an extremely powerful blast of energy. The Prince of Subspace Mewtwo will a have a surprisingly influential role in the PoS Saga. His Theme Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Mewtwo, again, will appear as the main villain in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2. He is said to appear as the main villain in Pikachu's story. Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo first appeared in the Nintendo GameCube game Super Smash Bros. Melee. Though he is not featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, leftover game data shows he was considered as playable once again. Lucario, a new character in Brawl, features a similar attack as Mewtwo did in Melee (Shadow Ball for Mewtwo and Aura Sphere for Lucario) and Mewtwo also appears as a trophy in the game. Games *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Playable *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Trophy *Super Smash Bros. Combat - Playable *Super Smash Bros. Double Strike - Playable *Super Smash Bros. Adventure - Boss *Super Smash Bros. Platformer - Playable *Super Duper Smash Bros. - Playable *Super Smash Bros. Final - Playable Attacks In Melee: *'Standard Special Move: Shadow Ball' *'Side Special Move: Confusion' *'Up Special Move Teleport' *'Down Special Move: Disable' Crisis In the Nintendo Civil War saga, Mewtwo tries to attack King Boo's team. After killing Wizpig, King Boo brainwashes Mewtwo to join his group. Later, Sir Trainy and Wario team up with Mewtwo to form the Triple Alliance. Gallery Mewtwo2.jpg|Mewtwo in the Super Smash Bros. (series). Mewtwo3D.png|Mewtwo demonstrating his psychic powers. CongratsMewtwo4.png|Mewtwo by Baous. 150Mega Mewtwo X.png|Mega Mewtwo X, one of Mewtwo's new forms. 150Mega Mewtwo Y.png|Mega Mewtwo Y, one of Mewtwo's new forms. MegaMewtwoYVsMegaLucario.png|Mega Mewtwo Y in a fierce battle against Mega Lucario Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Enemies Category:Pokémon Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Allies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:PoS Series Category:Pokémon Series Category:Mega Evolution Pokémon